narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Eternal: The Light of the Land
Previously: Transformations of Twilight: the Beast Within Awakening part 2 Hikaru and Ryun eventually woke up to find themselves in a sell with wolves and foxes, it didn't take long for both of them to make the connection that they had become wolves and foxes. Hikaru had become a wolf and said, "We need to figure a way out of here Ryun." Ryun, who had become a fox said, "Yeah, but how? If we found a soft spot on the ground, we might be able to dig out, but I don't see anything like that." "Hmm... well let's first wait for everyone else to wake up, then we'll figure out what to do." Ryun nodded and they waited and waited. Mizu and Senna were the next to wake up, and after lengthy explanations, they waited as well. Eventually everyone but Sei had awaken, and they all decided to discuss what to do. Everyone scanned the interior for a way out, but they found nothing that they could escape through. They decided they'd just have to wait for a miracle. Everyone walked around the cells, trying to get use to their animal forms. Journey Takeshi and Echo raced across the country side, trying to get there as fast as possible. They wondered silently how they'd get anywhere with a jail cell blocking their friends and them not being able to use their swords. Still they continued to race along, they wanted to make sure that everyone was okay. They eventually got to the other dungeon and walked quietly inside. They passed by the armory, and turned their friends things into twilight for later. Takeshi and Echo noticed the smell of foxes and dashed towards the smell. They came upon Hikaru and the others moments later. Deciding not to talk, Takeshi built up twilight energy in his teeth and lunged at the lock. He grasped it in his jaw and crushed it. The cell door swung open and everyone said thanks, for they knew that it was Takeshi and Echo. Hikaru said, "Thanks, but we have to wait for Sei to wake up..." Echo cut him off, "I'm not waiting for him," he then walked behind Sei and bit his tail, hard. Sei's fox eyes opened wide, and Sei screeched, "YOOWWWW!!!" Everyone laughed as Sei realized that he became a fox and turned to stare at Echo, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" "You wouldn't wake up," said Echo calmly, though Takeshi could tell he was laughing on the inside. Once everyone stopped laughing, they all began to run to the doors. Eventually, they reached them, but right before they got to them, the doors slammed shut and everyone almost ran into them. "Dang it," said Senna. Takeshi stared at the door and realized that twilight was sealing the door. "We're not getting out this way... hmm..." Takeshi looked for a way out and noticed a large drain nearby. "Aren't we on the main floor?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Takeshi raced towards the drain cover, and broke through it. Takeshi jumped down into the sewers. "What are we doing here?" asked Kouhei. Takeshi looked at him, "There's probably a way out through here, so we just have to explore." Everyone explored the sewers in search of a way out. Eventually, Senna found what it. "Over here," she said. Everyone came running to see the way out nvovled swimming through the water, and out to the lake surrounding the castle. Takeshi decided he should make just dive in so that no one could argue. He jumped in and swam out. He heard multiple splashes from behind and looked back to see everyone but Kurumu swimming. Kurumu, had become a rabbit and was sitting on top of Sei the fox. Eventually they reached the shore and everyone walked on to the beach and dried their fur by shaking. "Okay, now what to do..." said Takeshi. The Spring Everyone looked around and Echo noticed a cave that was faintly radiating light. Echo pointed it out and everyone walked inside. A spring was inside the cave and a spirit of light was floating weakly over it. "Who are you?" asked Senna. "I am a spirit of light... and if you have time I will tell you how to free this land of the Eternal Twilight..." said the spirit. Everyone sat down to listen as the Spirit began to tell the tale. The Light of the Land "There are 3 spirits of light in this land, one being me, the others being found in different lands. One spirit is in what is now the Shadow Empire, the other is elsewhere... I'm sure you have seen the twilight beasts, they attacked me already, and soon they will attack the others... You must find the light and return it to me. Then normal light shall be returned..." Takeshi looked at the spirit and asked, "Where is the light?" The spirit said faintly, "Held by an evil being of power... you must face him in the forms you have now, and take back the light..." Everyone got up and Hikaru said, "Don't worry we'll find the light." "Thank you, the light will automatically return to me when you're done... so just beat him and your original forms shall be returned to you." Everyone nodded and walked out of the cave and into the twilight, ready to restore the light.